New tyan
by Maleeha x
Summary: Love birds
1. Everything goes wrong

**New Tee Ryan story yes I know sigh whats wrong with this girl but yeah lol**

Tee was in her room thinking about her family when Ryan came, he wrapped is arms around her waist whispered ' What's troubling my angel'? she giggled shook her head ' Just thinking' he questioned her ' about'? she sighed ' It doesn't matter' Ryan pouts ' It does to me! Tell!' she loves his put ' Aw look at you pouting' he sighed playfully punched her she giggled

 _I love her giggle its so cute it makes you want to dance around and be happy for rest of your life_ he smiled, Tee noticed and looked at him for answers he sighed ' Baby I love your giggle' she rolled her eyes.

It was Tea time, Mike yelled their names, they came down soon as possible but Ryan stuck his foot out tripped Tee teasingly she said ' Oi' jokingly and set up to get him back but he was already downstairs.

Tee sat next to her best friend Sasha, she smiled at her and offered her food, she mumbled ' thank you', she stared at Ryan Sasha caught her staring ' Oph someone is in love' she playfully hit her didn't say anything just ate her food all up.

She went back upstairs after eating her food, she saw Carmen, she sighed went straight past her she blocked her way ' Um excuse me no you don't walk past me without saying anything' she sighed ' Hi' Carmen rolled her eyes ' What's up with you'? Tee sighed ' Nothing leave me alone' Carmen sighed went downstairs, Tee sighed went to her room to facetime Johnny.

Johnny was eating ice-cream, she smiles at him hey Johnny

Hey sis you ok?

I'm good how is the army?

Yep good I'm missing you too much but now I know your safe… your safe right?

She giggles of course I am doughnut and I miss you to

They pause for 10 seconds then Tee says Johnny have you seen your texts?

He sighs ye p I was so shocked and angry I wanted to fly back

Tee sighs The fact he wants us dead is more upsetting

The screen goes blank, she groans and sends quick text _Our internet is rubbish_

Ryan was in the pool room with Bailey, he sighs bailey says ' Bruv what's up'? He goes ' Tee, I'm trying to work out what's bothering her' Bailey laughs ' Dude chill out I'm sure she's fine she's a girl'

 _Not just a girl MY girl, to keep her safe_.

Tee, Carmen rushes to the pool room Carmen sniggers ' Ryan I bet Bailey is winning' he ruffles his air ' actually I am 'proud of himself, he stared at Tee and smiles, she smiles back. Tee pipes up ' Right Carmen let's do my nails' Carmen smiles ' Go girl rock on' she links arms with her they disappear leaving Ryan upset disappointed.

' What is with you today tell me'? says a worried Tee to Ryan he shakes his head ' Nothing' ' Is this about Chloe'? she said arching her eyebrow, he sighs didn't want to tell her so said ' Yeah' Tee hugged him ' It will be fine, she's there getting help she needs' ' But she's my sis it's my job to look out for her' she sighs gives reassuring pat on his arm then holds his hands into hers ' Ryan look at me' Ryan looked down she said sternly ' I said look at me' slowly he looked up in her brown beautiful eyes she carried on ' Ryan stop worrying your such a worry guts' she giggled made Ryan tickle her down on the bed, he was on top of her eyes met then slowly they kissed, Tee liked it so she put her hand back of his head and kissed him more passionately, he liked it whispered ' I love you baby' she smiled ' Same' , Carmen walks in to ask Tee something when she sees them on bed close to each other she makes a o face then walks out, Tee sighs gets Ryan off her and follows Carmen.

' Carmen he…' ' DON'T' She said with tears in her eyes Tee sighed ' Carmen ok at the end of the day one of us need to be happy' she scoffed 'So Ryan makes you happy'? she paused Carmen carries on tears now visible ' Tee I have no one left I just needed a best friend by my side now you leave me' she puts her arm around her ' We always be bffS NO MATTER WHAT' Carmen sighs puts her head resting on her shoulder, Tee wraps her arms around her and sighs kisses her on her head.

Later in the afternoon Carmen feels much better she forgives Tee and they happy, Carmen was walking out of her room with Tee when Floss came ' Have you seen Vicky the new girl'? Carmen looked at Tee confused ' Erm who's Vicky sharing room with'? Floss said ' Tee'… Tee grew angry marched downstairs to mike ' MIKE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IM SHARING WITH THIS GIRL VICKY'! He looks at her softly goes ' She had a hard time in life' ' Haven't we all' she mumbles he heard her ' Look I can't tell you what happened but if you want to find out she's always here you know' she sighs goes to the back garden there she is sitting on the bench crying softly, she goes to her ' Hey' sat next to her she looks at her with her blue eyes says ' Who are you'? ' I'm Tee your vicky nice name' she grew angry ' WHO TOLD YOU MY NAME'? She stepped back ' I think you just need to calm down' ' DO NOT tell me to calm down'! she screamed, Tee sighed ' Look I know your angry but talk to me' she calms down ' It's my mom she died, MY SO CALLED FATHER KILLED HER"! 'I'm sorry' she sighs ' My dad raped her sexually was attracted to her then he killed her with the wrench' Tee had tears in her eyes.

' Vicky would you like to be my roommate'? Vicky smiles ' That mike told me I am' she sighs mumbles ' Without my permission, she heard her ' I can ask to change if you want' she shakes her head ' Its fine, I'm sure it would be fun' they smile at each other with a jealous Carmen hiding under the branch after following Tee.

Mike told us that Vicky has asthma and allergic of dogs which really annoyed Bailey, he had to get rid of Mischief only for her ' MISHIED WAS FIRST' He screamed ' But she's just a venerable child bailey be considerate' he wasn't he lost his temper so she took it in her own hands called the animal services that he has been abusing the dog, the animal services came and saw bailey

Mr. Wharton is it true you have abused your dog'? he screams ' NO'! The animal services sighed ' Look we have to take him away somewhere safe with animals such as dogs' he screamed ' THAT VICKY GIRL SHE HAS ATHMA SHE CALLED YOU'! They sigh ' It's for the best' so Mischief was taken away from him.

"I hope your happy with yourself I really adore dogs' bits Bailey next morning, she goes ' It's not my fault I have asthma, allergic to digs' he sighs then next minute he strangles her Mike sees and hears her screaming choking ' BALEY YOU HORRID BOY SHES ONLY A VUNERABLE GIR' Cries out a shaken Tee.

She cries and runs upstairs bumps into Ryann, she looks at him ' Sorry' she goes, Ryan smiles ' Its ok sweetie want to talk about it'? she sobs nods her head.

' So you called Animal services as your allergic to the dog, and now Bailey is angry strangled you'? she nods her head he sighs ' Look all you need to do is keep out of his way' she sighs. Tee sees the m talking runs in ' RYAN SHES VUNERABLE DON'T HURT HER' Ryan looks confused ' I'm not…' Tee loos at Vicky and sighs ' Vicky.. can you tell me what happened'? She sighs ' Ok it first started.

 _Mum was calling a young 12 year old Vicky names, and abusing her hitting punching her leaving her battered in hospital, her dad got very defensive over her and shouted at her mum then slowly weeks her dad dint care he used to come in her room and hold her down suffocate her, so she gets very scared and upset. Then one day her dad really hurts her putting her on a life machine but she survives, he actually thumped a pole on her head and kicking punching her so she bled to death, luckily she survived, but her mum prayed that she died so did her dad once they found out she survived they was upset._

 _They visit her in hospital and say such evil things like ' I really hope you died and I wish you take your last breath' upsetting her making her give up. Her dad payed a pedophile to rape her so this pedophile was asking creepy things being nice to her pretended but surprisingly she fell for it she was happy that he touched her in a way she wanted then he started to grow in harder aggressively took her knickers off and went in her with her screaming stop he didn't he kisses her passionately and makes her hold him but she doesn't want o, he then tries to burn in her sleep, her dad told him to, he set a candle light then made her touch it burnt her she screamed she wanted to put ice on it he didn't let her, he threw her back tortured her saying ' Baby I love you you're so beautiful' she felt disgusted screamed and screamed._

Once she finished her story she looked at the couples, they had tears in their eyes, Tee tears was falling, she went and hugged Vicky she done the same, Ryan goes ' Sweetie you really didn't need to tell us' she sighed ' I wanted to' they both sigh leaving Vicky really shaken and out of the room, Tee sighs sits next to Ryan ' Baby that girl' he shushed her ' Shih don't worry she's safe now'

Ryan was about to go in bathroom when Tee stopped him ' Wait….' He frowned and 10 seconds she came back and said ' Oh Ryan something downstairs for you I just checked' he sighed went downstairs then she heard her giggle and go in their first, he groaned ' You cheeky mare' he said chuckling.

She was in the toilet for so long as she was on her period, Tee sighed she pulled down her skirt and pants saw red, she first wiped the blood in her vagina then she put tissue in her pants and threw the pad away, she sighed flushed the toilet and washed her hands, she went outside in pain ' Baby what's wrong'? She goes ' Nothing' she snapped then went back to her room to get a pad and slowly she fixed it on her pants now she was relieved comfortable.

She came out her room saw Ryan just glaring at her ' Ryan I'm on my period ok' He flushed like a tomato and gave a nervous chuckle ' Err don't know what to say babes' She giggled ' That's what was annoying me I snapped' he sighed went towards her wrapped her arms around her and kissed her Carmen was coming upstairs sang ' Love birds' They got embarrassed.

At night time, Tee couldn't sleep she sighed tossed turned but couldn't she opened the door and into Ryan's she shook Ryan up Ryan.. Ryan ant sleep' he grunted groaned ' Baby back to sleep' she sighed disappointment about to walk away when he grabbed her hand ' Beside me' she smiled climbed beside him snuggled up to him he sighed and went back to sleep.

Morning came, Tee was sleeping peacefully in Ryan's bed, he got up and looked on his right he saw the prettiest girl he seen, he smiled _she's so cute when she's sleeping_ he didn't want to wake her up he just left her went on his mobile for a bit when she woke up, she opened her eyes slowly yawned she then realized she was in his bed she smiled snatched the phone out of his hand ' I'm awake you do a good job disturbing people from their sleep' He smiled kissed her softly.

Tee sighed ' Ryan if Mayli finds out I'm not in my room she will be so disappointed' he chuckled ' It's not funny' she rolls her eyes.

' Tee why you not in your bed'? said a confused Mike, he sighed opened Ryan's and saw her fully clothed next to Ryan, he stared at them saying I'm so disappointed, she sighs and looks at Ryan, Ryan doesn't look back he just froze, Jody was walking past and saw them then it was out ' EVERYONE WE HAVE A COUPLE IN THE HOUSE' SHUT UP' Yelled Tee she sighed ' Mike look..' Mike said sternly ' I DO not WANT TO HEAR IT'! Tee started to cry ' Are you going to chuck out'? ' Good theory' Mike responded ' Chloe will be so devasted she just needed her brother she has no one' he looked at guilty Ryan.

At the table Bailey was first to speak ' Was she good kisser'? Then floss turn ' Ooh Tyan' Tee shouted ' SHUT UP' Everyone was silence ' Look it all happened

 _Tee dropped her book, Ryan went to pick it up he smiled handed the book to her, she sighed didn't say thank you she just left, Ryan called out ' A thank you would be nice' she turned back and stuck her middle finger up and left, Ryan got so angry. Then later on Tee was in her room, Ryan followed her she screamed ' Jerk go away' ' Not unless you say thank you' she groaned ' Your so annoying it's just a book it wasn't a lifesaver' he looked at her disappointingly, she sighed he mumbled ' stress head' she looked at him threw a pillow and swore, he chuckled ' that what you can do' she sighs walks to him ' I hate you' ' Say it then looking in my eyes' she sighed looked down ' I hate you' he lift his index finger and lift her head with it looked her in the eyes ' say it again' she sighed stared in his bear eyes ' I love you' she whispers it made her giggle his reaction ' See I told you can't' she giggles leans for a kiss he accepts._

Mike was so disappointed in them so much he didn't let them go out, so Ryan didn't go meet Chloe and Tee didn't go to see her mum.


	2. Chapter 2

' i TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH BOTH OF YOU, YOU BOTH LET ME DOWN'! Tee's face was full of guilty he looked at Ryan he sighed then Chloe came, she huffed and puffed and went to see what was happening and there she Saw her best friend and brother she gawped a mouth like a o shape she had tears in her eyes then left ' Chloe….' Began Ryan but Mike stopped him 'Leave her'.

Soon everyone found out Floss was first 'Aw cute couple' Then Sasha 'Tee why wasn't your clothes off'? Then Bailey 'Nice one Bruv' Mike shouted 'Enough' Tee sighed and answered Sasha 'Look we are careful ok as we know what couples do ruin relationship'

Chloe just looked sad then said in a quiet voice 'Ryan I thought you knew better' everyone went and stared at her and then to Ryan, he is hurt ' I'm really sorry Chloe forgive me' he had tears in his eyes she blanked him then said ' Mike what's for dessert'? Mike smiled ' Guess' she smiled ' Come on' he laughed ' Its yoghurt' She pout ' Its baking its 49 degrees' he chuckled ' Joking we having ice-cream' then the whole table cheered ' I want the toffee crumple' Ryan said ' I'm having toffee crumple' She looked at Ryan ' Its a packet you spoilt toe rag' she huffed everyone went ' Ooh Ryan got bitten his head off' He finished his meal sighed went at sat next to Chloe as Billie went upstairs as she was feeling low, he sighed looked in her eyes ;' I promise I break up with Tee' she done the same ' Do not make promises you can't keep remember daddy said' he sighed looked at the confused tee, he sighed again stroked Chloe's hair she backed away ' Get off' he sighed _It's not just about me and Tee it's something else_ so he asked her ' What is it'? she took a deep breath ' I'm pregnant ok' He gasped ' What…h…' she blushed scarlet ' I mean…' she finished her sentence ' I had an affair with Dexter' ' LIES' Came the angry Sasha, she sighed ' Why would you lie about something sick he's just a child so are you….' She laughed 'April fools' Ryan slapped her and grew angry 'That's not funny Chloe'! She then stopped laughing went to sit somewhere else.

'Mike so Chloe done April fools is that means your pretending to be disappointed'? ' Sadly not am extremely disappointed that am going to have to call your mum' Then straight way the siblings glanced a panic look at each other and said unison ' No' Mike got confused and backed a step and head in his office.

' Why why should we have to suffer relationship is a big thing' Exclaimed Jody, Tee sighed ' Look I had enough am going upstairs'

She head upstairs with a following Ryan she turned around and sighed then slammed the door shut with a in Ryan.

'So Tee…' Tee interrupted ' I love you so much I can't let you go'


	3. Tracy returns

We need to be more careful' said the distraught Ryan, she agreed then Mike came in ' Do you want anything else to eat you to'? They said ' No' together, Mike sighed looked at Tee then Ryan and left the room.

Tee was looking out the window and she saw someone who she would never see. She gasped and screamed ran downstairs opened the door ' TRACY'! Tracy hugged Tee and smiled looked at Seth ' Seth did you get the rice and curry you made '? He nodded his head and opened up the bag carefully took out the box and handed to Tee ' Give this to Mike' ' Aw Thank you really sweet of you' he smiled, they walked in and all she got was shouting and excitement. ' Oh, my gosh girl or boy'?Carmen excitedly says as she notices a 7 months bump she smiles ' It's a beautiful baby girl' ' Awww' she smiles then looks sad ' But this is not my first baby, my first baby died' she said with tears everyone looked sad.

' I'm Billie' the twin confidently said to Tracy she smiled ' Hello Billie nice to meet you' ' And I'm to' ' Oh my gosh how will we tell you apart'? ' You can't but I have a birthmark on down my back and Toni has one all way on her leg' she smiles ' Your cute kids'.

Chloe wheeled to her ' Hi I'm 12 and in Chloe Ryans sister' Tracy frowned looked at pleased Mike and said ' Is that true? I thought'… Ryan stopped her ' Yeah turns out our mum is such twisted' Seth placed his hands on her tummy she smiled touched his hand looked in his eyes ' We will be amazing parents' everyone cooed and cheered ' So where's Johnny'? Tee sighed looked down Floss said ' He's in the army' ' Properly got killed' said Bailey ' BAILEY YOUR MEAN' Shouted an upset Tee.

' Tee and Ryan are a couple' Tracy widened her eyes looked at Carmen ' Really' she made an o-face she laughed and then Tracy looked at Tee ' TEE SERIOUSLY' She started running upstairs crying slammed the door shut, then it was opened by Ryan ' Baby ignore them, they getting used to it' she sighed ' Ryan I wish we told everyone before'

' And now she ditched me and now spending time with Ryan' Carmen spat out of jealous, Tee shouted down ' Carmen we sorted it out, I told you-you always will be with me' she rolled her eyes she didn't see.

' Wheres Frank'? still, Tracy asking questions ' He has got a new flat' she smiled ' But he's too disabled o look after himself' ' BAILEY WHATS UP WITH YOU TODAY YOUR SO RUDE' shouted Mike.

' I saw my childhood friends' said Tracy proudly she looked behind her and they all came in there was 7 of them.

' Hey welcome back' said Justine and everyone smiled and chorused ' Hello' Justine saw Carmen sighed ' Carmen you changed a lot' She smiled didn't say anything blinked her eyes.

Then the girl with dark lipstick came front ' HELLO I'm Chantel and this is my sister' pointing to now a tall girl with small white face ' I'm Roxy' she said in a tiny voice. ' I'm Alice everyone thinks I'm so sickly sweet they just being nice' Said the Asian girl, ' I'm Layla' said the cerebral palsy girl, the last girl just waved Mike smiled ' Come on tell them your name your spoke I know you have' she took a deep breath ' MY NAME IS MILLIE' Soon everyone knew their names they invited them to come in.

They had Seth's cooking, Justine sat next to Carmen, Tee had to sit next to Millie, and Chloe sat next to Layla, and Floss had to sit between the sisters.

Billie, Bailey and Toni were not eating.

Ryan and Tee went upstairs.

 **Sorry was a little bit confused here did Tracy meet Toni before she left or what I wasn't sure, let me know if there are any confusions.**


End file.
